Segovia, Spain
Segovia is a city in the province of Castile y Leon in central Spain. It is located on the Iberian Peninsula, bordered by mountains, and in between Valladolid and Madrid. The city was founded sometime around, or possibly before, 75 BC as a Celtic town. It later was taken over by the Romans. The later construction of structures such as aqueducts, cathedrals, convents, and castles drew wealth and influence to the town. Today, Segovia is best known for its Alcazar Castle, cathedral, churches, history, wealth of World Heritage sites, parks, and surrounding mountains. People Born in Segovia coming soon segovia.png d975b9b010a45cf2850dfc2ed01d8527.jpg Segovia_-_01.jpg aqueduct-Segovia-Spain.jpg Castles-snow-14.jpg Roman aqueduct of Segovia.jpg europan-cycle-tour-spain-segovia-medival-villages-23.jpg d_segovia_t4000600_05.jpg_369272544.jpg 0554F644.jpg tumblr_n696phbVHQ1qd586io8_500.jpg Segovia in People's Lives Isabella I of Castile: After living nearly my entire childhood as an impoverished, exiled princess in Arevalo (all because my older half-brother Henry, now king, had decided to disregard my father's will about taking care of me), I was summoned to court here in 1462, at the age of 11, by Henry. Now that his queen, Joan of Portugal, had given birth to a child, he felt more secure in his hold on the throne and less threatened by my brother and I. Now a princess at court, I finished my education, with tutoring in reading, spelling, writing, grammar, mathematics, art, chess, dancing, embroidery, music and religion. I served in the Queen's household, but also had ladies-in-waiting of my own. My lifestyle became relaxed and luxurious, though I was also aware of the political tensions swirling around the city, as the people grew restless under Henry's rule and began to think of making my younger brother Alfonso king instead. In 1467, this happened, with rebellions - even by the nobles - challenging Henry and demanding that he abdicate the throne in favor of Alfonso. Henry agreed, but my beloved little brother died in 1468. Since I had been third-in-line for the throne behind him, the rebellion now favored me as their new queen. I was now 17 years old, and surprisingly clever in the ways of politics. Unwilling to create a civil war or a violent rebellion, I insisted that the noblemen backing me reach an agreement with Henry peacefully, and through diplomacy and negotiation. It was agreed between Henry and I that I would become his heir. I ascended the throne in 1474, at the age of 23. The beginning years of my reign were difficult ones, with many rebellions, but I proved during this time my leadership and diplomacy skills as a ruler, personally negotiating with violent rebel mobs against the warnings of my advisors, handling the kingdom while my husband was away, putting down rebellions, and riding out to possible battle in person. I soon became known as an adept Queen of the people, and my position was strengthened when I gave birth to my first son, John Prince of Asturias, in 1478. We then entered into war with Portugal - eventually ending in a treaty three years later. I then began refining my kingdom, reducing crime, widening our borders with the help of Christopher Columbus in 1492, establishing a police force, bettering the Crown's finances, and creating a better government. The remaining years of my reign went well, and I built Castile into a formidable Spanish worldwide empire. I decided to retire from court, and from political affairs, in 1504, at the age of 53, due to increasing ill health, retiring to Medina del Campo. Liam Neeson: I traveled here in 2004 to film scenes of the movie Kingdom of Heaven. Natalie Portman: I traveled here in 2005 to film scenes of the movie Goya's Ghosts. Orlando Bloom: I filmed scenes of the movie Kingdom of Heaven here in 2004. Category:Places Category:Spain Category:Europe